zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Kraken (boss)
The Kraken is the final boss of ze_Pirates_Port_Royal and appears on the fifth level. It is by far the hardest boss of the map and one of the hardest bosses across all maps in zombie escape. Defeating him is one of the main goals for winning the map (the second one is Barbossa). Overview The Kraken is a huge monster that appears shortly after getting on the deck (at the final boat in the fifth level). It will damage the boat significantly, breaking all edges and surrounding obstacles so that humans can fall off the boat more easily. As such, make sure to stay in the middle until his health bar shows up, otherwise you risk standing on one of the parts that break, causing you to fall down into the water and die. It will use a total of 5 attacks, with some being deadlier than others. Below is a breakdown of all its attacks. Attacks Bubbles *Pushes players upwards *Kills players who fall down into the water *Deals 15 damage every second *Lasts 3.20 seconds When announced, don't move and keep shooting. Wave *Pushes players to the back *Kills players who fall down into the water *Lasts 2.10 seconds When announced, run towards the Kraken. Barrel Throw *Throws an explosive barrel towards players *Damages nearby players *Explodes after 4 seconds Avoid the barrel. Explosive Zombie *Chooses random zombie from jail and throws him towards humans *Damages nearby players *Explodes after 4.40 seconds Avoid the zombie if possible. Vortex *Pulls players toward himself *Kills players who fall down into the water *Lasts 3.70 seconds *Starts almost immediatly when announced As soon as it's announced, turn away from the Kraken and run forward. Strategy The reason why the Kraken is so difficult, is because humans needs to shoot while reading the chatlog to see which attack comes next. Arguably all his attacks are relativaly easy to avoid, except for Vortex which is extremely deadly. Not only is the push-strength high, but it starts almost immediatly as it is announced in the chatlog. As a result, the main strategy for surviving the Kraken's Vortex is to always stand at the back of the platform at all times in order to anticipate the distance you'll lose by the time you realise he's using Vortex. You can also avoid falling down by using wall just at the edge of the platform (this requires quick reflexes and correct timing). In general, if you follow the above strategy you can almost always turn around in time and avoid falling down into the water, while all other attacks (including Wave) can easily be avoided by also standing at the back. Since Wave is weaker than Vortex and starts 2 seconds after being announced in the chatlog, you have more time to anticipate the attack. Just remember that after Vortex was used, return to the back of the platform! Notes *You can check the status of his health from the sprite shown above his head. *This boss takes damage from special items (like bubbles or medaillon) and grenades. Consider using them to earn more time or kill him faster. *There used to be a glitch where players could jump down the ship and swim towards the escape boat before the trigger_hurt of the sea, essentially avoiding all of the Kraken's attacks, rendering the final battle irrelevant. Trivia *The model used for the Kraken originates from Final Fantasy X. The name for the real life counterpart of this animal is an Octopus. Category:Boss monsters Category:Monsters